


This year's for me and you.

by inflowers



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inflowers/pseuds/inflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Screwing the boss has its perks too, grab your shit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This year's for me and you.

 

 

 

"Hey." 

"Hey." Mike replies, barely looking up at Harvey. "What do you need?"  
  
"I need to get out of here."  
  
"Must be nice being the boss," Mike finally looks up and leans back in his chair.

"Screwing the boss has its perks too, grab your shit."

"What? Harvey, no. I have at least four depositions to sift through, I need to draft the motions for the Ryan case and I haven't even started to look at the pile of shit you dumped on my desk on Christmas Eve."

It's December 30th, and Mike is more than a little pissed about being at work during the holidays. He's not the only one though; as he looks around he realizes that it might as well be any other day for how many people are in the bullpen, angrily stabbing at their keyboards. Apparently he's not the only one who isn't happy.

"I admire your dedication, rookie. But this isn't a request and I'm not negotiating with you. Get your stuff and I'll meet you by the elevator." 

Mike sighs as he throws his pen back on the desk, and watches Harvey leave. It's been almost six months since they started whatever it is they're doing. Mike isn’t sure he would go so far as to say they're in a relationship. He hasn't told Harvey any of his feelings (and he's not even sure what they are) and Harvey hasn't given him any cutesy nicknames (although he doesn't think Harvey partakes in such things anyway). But they spent Thanksgiving and Christmas together, and now it looks as though they're spending New Years together too, and that's what couples do, right? He glances quickly at the pile of work on the end of his desk and quickly shoves it into his bag. He assumes that whatever Harvey has planned, he might be able to get a bit of work done in between food and sex. On second thoughts, he takes it out of his bag and leaves it on his desk. Who is he kidding? 

+ 

It isn't until they're well out of the city that Mike turns in his seat and asks Harvey where they're going.

"Out of the city." Harvey replies, focusing on the road in front of him. "You'll see."

"This is definitely the plot to a serial killer movie, you know."

"Please." Harvey scoffs, shaking his head. "If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't bother leaving the city."

"You've thought about it, then?"

"At least once or twice. A day."

"You're such a dick." Mike laughs as he changes the song on the stereo.

"It's true," Harvey smiles wolfishly, "I am."

+

It's only 2 hours later that Harvey pulls into a driveway, and Mike realizes that they've spent most of the drive in silence, just content to watch the world go past. Mike was curious about where they were going, but his inherent trust in Harvey meant he didn't think about it too much.

"Where are we?" Mike asks, getting out of the car and taking in the surroundings. He's standing in the driveway of a beautiful, wood cabin. Although cabin is probably too modest of a term, because this place is a mansion. Tall pine trees tower over the building, and everything smells fresh and clean.

"The Catskills," Harvey replies, grabbing their bags from the boot of the car. He takes a set of keys from his pockets and hands Mike the luggage while he opens the door.

"I know that," Mike says, following Harvey into the house. "I can read street signs. I mean, what is this place? Did you rent it?"

"No," Harvey switches on the lights and Mike watches as everything comes to life with a golden glow, "It's mine. I haven't been here in awhile though."

"Wait, you own this place?" 

Harvey doesn't answer so Mike follows him as he goes through the house, switching on lamps and heating. Mike dumps their bags in the living room, and watches as Harvey grabs two bottles of water from the fridge and takes a seat on the couch, breathing deeply and yawning.

“This is going to be a totally inappropriate question," Mike starts, taking a seat next to Harvey, "But I’ve sucked your dick so I think I’m passed polite at this point,” and Harvey can't help but smirk, “But shit dude, how much money do you make? This place is huge. It can’t have been cheap.”

“It was one of my more… extravagant purchases,” Harvey agrees, looking around. “I regret hiring an interior designer though. Check out those weird sheep looking things. What the fuck was I thinking?”

"Right?” Mike agrees, laughing because it’s funny and also because he’s secretly glad Harvey didn’t pick those out himself. “Yeah, I saw the entryway. Seriously dude, a bear skin rug? Really?"

"That one was all me, unfortunately. I went through a phase." Harvey waves him off, shrugging dismissively.

"Where you thought you were a cave man?"

"You know, I don't usually need to work this hard impressing people. Usually the fact that I have a place up here is enough."

"When have you ever known me to be impressed by material shit, Harvey?"

"Good point." Harvey concedes, leaning back into the couch. " _My_ point still stands though. This place is awesome and you should count yourself lucky that you're one of the very few people who know that I have it."

"How many of your conquests have you brought up here for torrid weekends away?"

"Why," Harvey raises his eyebrow and smirks, "You jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?" Mike counters, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "I know I'm the best you've ever had. You don't need to look for it anywhere else."

"Who says that I'm _not_ getting it anywhere else?" Harvey asks, his eyebrow still raised in question.

That stops Mike in his tracks, and even he can't stop the stuttering answer he gives in return. Because he hadn't really considered this. Since he and Harvey started 'whatever this is,' he hasn't even thought about another person much less done anything more. He had almost assumed that Harvey had done the same, because it seemed as though their lust for one another was a full time job in and of itself and he can barely account for more than five nights in the last month that they haven’t been together. Maybe Harvey felt differently though, maybe this was way more casual for Harvey than it ever has been for Mike, because although Mike isn’t entirely sure where this is going, part of him had always assumed that they would define it sooner or later. Part of him has always felt a little bit in love with Harvey Specter, and he can’t really deny that. Nor does he really want to.

He doesn’t get any further with his wandering mind before Harvey interrupts him. 

“Do you want to order some food?”

“There are places around here that deliver?” Mike asks, thinking back to the last town he saw.

“Yeah, there’s a town not far from here. In the other direction. There’s a good Thai place.”

“Cool.” Mike replies, yawning loudly as Harvey reaches for his phone. “I’m wrecked.”

“Am I working you too hard, my protégé?”

“Not in the office, no.” Mike smiles and even Harvey’s lip twitches in amusement.

Harvey spends five minutes on the phone ordering the food, before he goes into the bedroom and changes into an old hoodie and sweatpants. Mike follows him soon after, and it isn’t long before they’re digging into food, lounging on the couch while the TV plays softly in the background.

“So how come we’re here?” Mike asks, stealing some noodles from Harvey’s plate. “Why didn’t you want to spend New Years in the city?”

“I never spend New Years in the city,” Harvey says simply, “It’s so pedestrian.”

“Sorry that we can’t all have luxury cabins in the woods.” Mike says sarcastically, because that is such a Harvey Specter thing to say. 

“Hey, some of us have worked really hard for our luxury cabin in the woods.”

“You’re never going to tell me how much money you have, are you?”

“Nope.” Harvey smirks, stealing a quick kiss and savoring the chili taste on Mike’s lips. “Let’s just say that it’ll take you more than a few years to get on my level.”

“Who says I even want to be on your level?”

“Have you seen this place? Who wouldn’t?”

“They could build monuments to your ego, Harvey Specter.”

“They will, one day.” Harvey agrees, stealing some of Mike’s chicken. “Hurry up and finish eating, I have plans for us.”

“I don’t know if I should be worried about that...”

“Well, I’ve always taught you to be skeptical of other peoples motives, so I’m glad my lessons are rubbing off on you, Padawan.”

“Are you just baiting me to make a joke about rubbing off on you?” Mike laughs, putting his food back down on the table. "And Padawan, seriously? Why do you always get to be the Jedi and I'm always the one being taught something?"

“Why don’t you come upstairs and find out?” Harvey responds, grabbing Mike’s hand and pulling him towards the stairs.

But he doesn’t really need to lead him, because Mike would go towards Harvey willingly. Any time, any place.

+

“Hey,” Harvey looks up from his laptop at the kitchen table the next morning and puts down the piece of toast hanging from his mouth. “Where have you been?” 

“I went for a run.” Mike responds, toeing his shoes off before leaning down and kissing the back of Harvey’s head, and it doesn’t go unnoticed to him how ‘coupley’ that is. He moves towards the fridge and takes out a bottle of water before throwing himself into the empty chair across from Harvey. “This place is awesome. The trails around here are so secluded, I ran for miles without seeing anyone.”

“Not so great if you come across a bear, though.” 

“There aren’t any bears around here, genius. And I thought _you_ were supposed to teach _me_ things.”

“Haven’t I taught you enough, rookie?” Harvey rolls his eyes, sipping on his coffee. “What do you want to do today? We could go into town and check out some of the local restaurants, I think they’re doing some kind of street party downtown tonight. Or you could draft the Simons affidavit and I could watch and mock you mercilessly for your errors.”

“How thoughtful of you to drag me all the way up here only to force me to work and mock me for non-existent errors.” Mike returns the eye roll, before grabbing the last of Harvey’s toast off his plate. “It’s the last day of 2014. I have no intention of spending it working.”

“And that would differ from every other day, how?”

“Funny.” Mike scoffs, before taking a sip of Harvey’s coffee. 

“Do you mind?” Harvey asks, annoyed. “The pot is full you know, you could just pour yourself a cup. Or make yourself a piece of toast, for that matter.”

“It tastes better from you.” Mike smiles, cheerfully. “I was thinking about today while I was out, actually. I wanna go for a hike.”

“Didn’t you _just_ come back from a run?” 

“Yeah, but that was all flat ground. I wanna get up high.”

“Not surprising.” Harvey quips, chuckling at his own joke.

“Yeah, you’re a real comedian.” Mike shoots back, unamused. “It’s really nice out today, not really that cold and there’s hardly any snow around. Come for a hike with me, Harvey. I promise I’ll make it worth it.” He wiggles his eyebrows slightly, trying to intice him.

“What are you going to do, blow me behind a fir tree?”

“Maybe.” Mike smiles, leaning back in his chair. “Did you know that Douglas firs aren’t real fir trees?”

“No one besides you knows that.”

“An arborist would.”                                 

Rather than argue something he knows he can’t win against the walking encyclopedia, Harvey picks up his dishes and arranges them in the dishwasher without answering.

“Alright, I’ll go on your stupid hike. But you better blow me behind a fir tree, or I’m going to be really disappointed.”

“I’m almost entirely sure that disappointment is your go-to emotion with me, so I’m sure you’ll live.”

+

Three hours later, Harvey is beyond sick of this. It’s freezing cold, _“not really that cold, my ass”_ he mutters to himself under his breath, and although he’s a regular at the gym, his overindulgence during the holidays is really showing.

“Are you done with your hippie bullshit yet?” 

“Fuck you, old man.” Mike laughs, before dropping his backpack on a rock. “Come take a look at this.”

Harvey drags himself up the last little hill and sits next to Mike on the ground, taking in the view. He’s quietly impressed, although careful not to let Mike know too much lest he gloat the entire way back down. 

“It’s nice.”

“It’s fucking awesome.” Mike responds, breathing deeply. “My parents used to take me hiking as a kid. I haven’t been in years.” He says quietly, and Harvey suddenly understands the significance. “Everything just seems so much better here. It reminds me of how happy I was back then, when they were here. Fuck, sometimes I can feel them so close to me. It sounds crazy but sometimes it feels like they’re just there, on the other side, and then other times they feel so far away I can barely even remember them." He takes a second and breathes deeply, shaking his head like he's willing away the memories that are simultaneously painful and wonderful. "I’ve forgotten what she smelled like. I swore I’d never forget, and then one day I woke up and I couldn’t remember anymore.” Mike sighs heavily, shaking his head to clear the thoughts.

"I love you." Harvey says suddenly, so quietly it would be lost on a busy city street, but in the woods with nothing but birds and the wind, it sounds like the loudest thing he's ever said. He’s not sure where it came from, though if Harvey is being honest it’s been on the tip of his tongue for a while now. It’s not that he was waiting for the right moment, because he’s not really that sentimental. But he wasn’t sure where they were going with whatever it is they’re doing, and he wasn’t about to say it to someone who was only looking for a quick screw in the print room. Only, there’s something right here, in this moment, that Harvey recognizes as an honesty people don’t usually share with those they don’t care about. He’s pretty sure Mike has always been a little bit in love with him, and he’s pretty sure he’s always felt the same. Hearing Mike so honest about his family, and his past, and the way he feels about something so mundane as hiking has Harvey thinking that whatever this is that they’re doing could be it. For both of them. This could be The Big One.

"Wait, what?" Mike turns to him, stunned. "Did you just say…?"

"Yeah. I said it. I love you." Harvey repeats it because he’s not quite sure he’s even said it out loud. It all seemed so hazy and complicated a few minutes ago, but now that it’s out there, between Mike and the pine trees, it all seems so simple. Harvey Specter loves Mike Ross. Maybe he always has. He’s pretty sure he always will. And why wouldn’t he say so?    

"You know," Mike laughs almost self deprecatingly and Harvey is almost a little stung by his reaction, "You've said more than a few things to me that I never thought I'd hear but I think that has to take the cake."

"I know it must be easy to assume I'm some kind of emotionally stunted asshole," Harvey responds, taking a sip of water that burns his throat with the cold, "But that's actually not true. It never has been.” He’s being surprisingly honest for how new this all feels to him, but he’s hoping he’s making enough sense that Mike will believe him. “I've never really had difficulty with telling people how I feel. My problem is that I don't tolerate idiots, so very few people have ever been worth caring about."

"You never told me how you felt before we started this." Mike says, taking the water from Harvey's hand and downing the last of it, despite Harvey's protests. "You never told me that you were proud of me."   

"You didn't need to hear it."

"Yes, I did. I still do. I think it's pretty obvious to everybody that I crave your approval."   

"No, you don't. Because you already know. Of course you know, everybody god damn knows. It doesn't take a genius to know that I'm better with you. I'm better _because_ of you. Of course I'm proud of you."

"I didn't know, Harvey." Mike persists, his thumb and forefinger pinching at the bridge of his nose as he wills away the headache that is just there, just under the surface. "Maybe I thought I knew, but every time it seemed as though you were proud of me, I'd do something and screw it all up again."

"Just because things get fucked up sometimes doesn't mean _you're_ a fuckup."

"It feels like you think I am, sometimes."

"Jesus, Mike. Are you kidding me with this shit? I don't know how much clearer I need to make myself: you're fucking great at what you do. We are a fucking great team. And I fucking love you, even when I want to kill you." Harvey yells at him, beyond frustrated that Mike doesn’t seem to be hearing him or recognizing what’s happening in this moment.

“Well I fucking love you too!” Mike shouts back, and it echoes down the mountain and through the trees and suddenly it’s just all too funny for both of them, and they collapse against each other laughing so hard it makes their stomachs hurt.

They spend a few minutes in silence together, watching nature go by as the enormity of what has just happened washes over them. After a few more moments in silence, Harvey finally breaks it the only way Harvey Specter knows how.

“This weather sucks ass, let’s go home.”

“Home?” Mike questions, smiling already. “Aren’t I just a guest in your chateau?”  

“I suppose mi casa es su casa now, right?”

“Damn right.” Mike smiles happily, grabbing Harvey’s hand and pulling him down the mountain, back towards home.

+

“What do you want to do tonight?” Harvey questions later, as they’re sitting by the firepit. “I said earlier that they have some kind of street party in the town, if you want to go to that.”

“You say that with so little enthusiasm, I can tell you’d rather put a fire out with your face than go.”

“I’ll go if you want to.”

“As much as I appreciate your self sacrificing nature, _my love_ ,” Mike teases, “I’d really rather not. Do you want to just cook something together and stay in?”

“Jesus, how fucking old are we.” Harvey comments, taking a swig from his beer. “Tell me we’re not going to watch Golden Girls reruns until midnight.”

“Hey, that’s a god damn classic and you know it. But no, I was thinking we’d just get drunk and make out until midnight. If that’s cool with you.”

“Totally cool with me.” Harvey nods, satisfied. “But we don’t have any food, so we’re going to need to go into town. Plus, I’m out of scotch.”

“You can’t start the new year with shitty beer.” Mike agrees, looking around for his wallet and the car keys. “Let’s go get some good liquor. And maybe some food.”

+

Mike has had more than a few scotches by the time he's laying back on the couch, giggling loudly to himself.

"What the hell are you giggling about?" Harvey finally asks, after having spent a few moments just watching Mike amuse himself. Because Harvey has had more than a few scotches himself, and he's quietly buzzed enough to let it all happen around him.

"You…" And Mike pauses to collect himself, "You love me."

"Don't make me regret saying it, Ross." Harvey warns, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Besides, I'm not sure I understand what's so funny about it."

"It's not," Mike sobers quickly, reassuring the worried tone maybe only he would be able to hear in Harvey's voice. "But this is all a little surreal, right? I mean, a few days ago I thought for sure we were just fucking."

"Really? That's what this has been for you?" Harvey asks, surprised. He can't even hide the sting on his face, and Mike reaches out a hand and grabs hold of Harvey's almost involuntarily. 

"No, of course not." He assures him, softly. "But I thought that was what it was for you, you know? I mean, you're Harvey Specter. Why the hell would Harvey Specter fall for a guy like me?"

"Mike, you're -"

"No, I know. I'm good at my job. And I'm not hideous to look at either. I know those things. But I'm a fraud. So much about me is fake." Mike looks down at the glass in his hand, his eyes too afraid to meet Harvey's for fear that he might see his own insecurities outweighing any feeling Harvey might have for him.

"Maybe your degree is fake, Mike." Harvey says, moving imperceptibly closer to him on the couch. "But in everything else you do, you have this blinding sincerity and honesty. Sometimes that annoys the hell out of me, but most of the time it's one of your most admirable traits. Maybe when we first started this, I thought you and I could just fuck occasionally and that would be it. But shit, Mike. The first night you stayed at my place and I woke up with a face full of your out of control hair, I knew."

"What did you know?" Mike presses, taking advantage of an unusually emotional Harvey.

"That this thing we had going was bigger than anything I anticipated. I realized then that I've probably been in a little bit in love with you since the Chilton, and everything in my life has just been pushing me towards that moment earlier today where I told you."

"I'm glad you told me, Harvey." Mike smiles softly, nudging Harvey's foot with his own as he sits cross legged on the sofa. Harvey smiles back and takes another sip of his scotch, because there's nothing more important to him right now than Mike Ross and the gentle burn in the back of his throat from good liquor.

Later, when they’re on the second bottle of scotch and they're both more than a little drunk, Mike crawls across the couch and lays his body on top of Harvey’s. Their noses are almost touching and Mike can feel the heat of Harvey’s breath ghosting across his lips, but he has no interest in kissing him right now. Right now, he has something else on his mind. Seducing information out of what he thought was a locked box.

“So tell me, Mr Specter.” He slurs, almost purring the words into Harvey’s ear. “Now I know for sure you're not getting it anywhere else,” He emphasizes, pressing down exactly where he knows Harvey will feel it, “that doesn’t mean you haven’t before. I’ve heard the stories about you, and how once upon a time you were the office’s most eligible bachelor. How many paralegals have you taken into your office for a midnight merger?”

“You’re drunk, Mr Ross.” Harvey laughs, nuzzling his face into Mike’s neck and biting gently. “And I resent the implication that my standards are so low that I would sleep with a _paralegal_.”

“You’re currently sleeping with a fake lawyer, so I’d say your standards are questionable already.”

“Touche.”

“So tell me,” Mike insists, his hand running dangerously low on Harvey’s body, and it’s all Harvey can do not to throw Mike down on the couch and have his way with him. “Was it Donna? It was Donna, right?”

“Do you really want to know this?” Harvey questions, his eyebrow rising in suspicion. “I don’t think it’s normal that you want to talk about all my prior… conquests, as you put it.”

“Tell me, Harvey.” Mike repeats, burying his face into the crook of Harvey’s neck and taking Harvey's earlobe between his teeth, applying the tiniest bit of pressure and enjoying the soft groans it elicits. “It was Donna, wasn’t it?” 

"Mike…" Harvey says again, still unsure if this is such a wise idea. Past experience has told him that new lovers tended not to want to hear the sorided details of his old lovers.

"Harvey." Mike presses again, a breathy moan right into Harvey's ear all it really takes for him to acquiesce.

“Okay, fine. Yes. Donna and I had… a moment. But it was forever ago.”

“Why was it only once?” Mike asks quietly, sitting up after a moment. “If it was so good, I mean. Why only once?”

“Donna and I are best friends,” Harvey explains, “Until you showed up and spilled pot all over the floor of my hotel suite, she was the one constant in my life. But we quickly realized that what was have is more important than sex.”

“Did you ever think about getting together, for real?”

“No.” Harvey says after a quiet second of reflection. “We’ve seen too many of each others demons at this point. We’re better the way we are.” 

“I suppose I should be grateful for that,” Mike smiles sleepily, laying back down and curling up against Harvey’s side on his ridiculously expensive couch.

Harvey grabs his cell phone off the coffee table and checks the time before yawning. “Hey,” He says quietly, “It's 12:05. We missed midnight.”

"I don't think we missed it," Mike says, matching Harvey's yawn. "I think I spent midnight exactly how I wanted to."

"Yeah." Harvey agrees, as he feels the warmth from the fire and Mike's sleepy body cover him in what he can only assume is complete happiness. "Happy new year, Mike."

+

They're back at work the following Monday, after a few more scandalous days away from the office, and Harvey is pleased to see that nothing truly catastrophic has occurred in his absence. Though he's not sure he could bring himself to care too much even if it had.

"Mike." Harvey says, standing over Mike's cubicle and watching him work. "Have you finished the files I left on your desk on Christmas Eve?"

Mike gives him a look that clearly says, 'you've gotta be kidding me,' but he knows better than to say so out loud. Instead, he glances at the pile on his desk and mentally calculates how long it'll take him to finish them before smiling at Harvey and replying, "They'll be done by lunch time, _boss._ " The emphasis is not lost on either of them, and Mike can't help but be daring and casually wink in Harvey's direction. 

"You know," Harvey says, leaning over the partition so only Harvey will hear him. "For a fake lawyer, you're not half bad."

"Funny," Mike responds, "I often think that for an old man, you're not half bad either. If you know what I mean."

"Get to work, Ross." Harvey rolls his eyes, and leans back. Before he turns to leave, he drops an envelope on Mike's desk and stalks back towards his office. 

Mike opens it as he watches Harvey walk away (because no one has ever not watched Harvey Specter walk away), and in it he finds two keys with key rings attached and a note. The first key Mike recognizes as a key to Harvey's apartment, with the innate design unmistakable after how many times Mike has seen it. That it has a key ring of a Manhattan skyline attached only confirms Mike's suspicions. The second key is ordinary in its appearance, but Mike knows from the "New Years 2014" key ring that it could only be a key for Harvey's not-a-cabin-but-a-mansion in the mountains.

He unfolds the note, trying to hide his smile from the rest of the associates but not trying hard enough, and it only gets wider as he reads the words in Harvey's messy chicken scrawl handwriting:

_Mi casa es su casa, I suppose. See you at home - H._


End file.
